PARODIAS A LA INAZUMA
by xjapan
Summary: se imaginan a nuestros amigos en situaciones de caricaturas y progarmas comicos ¿no? pasen y lean se acepetan peticiones
1. Chapter 1

PADODIAS A LA INAZUMA

CAPITULO UNO

Inazumaeleven no me pertence si no que pertenece a level 5

serie a padodiar _las sombrias aventuras de billy y mandy_

capitulo_ algo tonto va a pasar_

Estaban tenma y shindo entrenado como siempre cuando:

Tenma: - ¿porque se mueve la tierra?

Shindo:- se llama neurosis de guerra y esto amigo mio se llama el tiro de gracia.

Justo cuando shindo iba a tirar el balon de la nada salen juegos de feria y puestos de comida.

Voz:- vengan vengan al carnaval y no olviden traer a sus amigos

Tenma :- oo un carnaval- se va corriendo al carnaval

Shindo: - esa voz como que me parece conocida- junto con el entrenador kido va a investigar

Entre tanto en el carnaval se ve a sakuma vestido de anfirtion

Sakuma:-¿que tal? o son ustedes¬¬-

Shindo:- asi que eres tu

Kido:-tu no eres bien recibido por aqui

Sakuma:hay bueno ¿que les he hecho yo?

Kido le dirije una mirada acesina

Sakuma : bueno aparte de traicionar al equpo( NA esa es una historia que les contare despues)

Tenma ve la escena y le abienta su algodon de asucar a sakuma -regresa al instituto imperial malvado-

Sakuma(molesto): solo trato de hacer amigos(tiste ) siempre he querido un amigo-

Tenma se conmuebe por eso - animate sakuma siempre hay esperaza verdad amigos

Shindo- la esperanza siempre muere al ultimo

Tenma ya veras hacer amigos es facil solo tienes que seguir las 5 c de la amistad

Shindo yKido¿las que?

las 5 C de la amistad

numero 1 : _**el cuidado**_

Tenma lagente te quiere mas cuando no apestas(mete a sakuma a bañar)

numero2 : _**consideracion**_

Sakuma lleva a tenma sobre su espalda

Tenma -bien siente la amistad que corre por tus pies recuerda si no puedes decir algo amable mejor no digas nada

Sakuma va caminando y le dirije cumplidos a todos -bune tiro vaquero,hasta eso no eres tan desagradable,eres un tremendo muchachote-

hasta que llega con kido y -eres am eres -(mejor se calla la boca)

numero3 _**cumplidos**_

Tenma -algunos dejaran de odiarte si les dices cumplidos sobre su apariencia-

Sakuma-valla linda pequeñita ese espejo te hace ver realmente espantosa- para su sorpresa la niña si estaba deforme sakuma lanza ungrito y la pobre se va llorando y es queno vio letrero que decia "_fuera de servicio"_

numero 4 _**compartir**_

Tenma la gente te quiere mas cuando comaprtes

Sakuma gana un juguete en el tiro al blanco y una niña se le queda viendo -¿te gustaria compartirlo?- la niña asiente con la cabeza y sakuma en vez de darle el juguete lo rompe a la mitad - toma tu mitad- la niña se va corriendo asustadisima

numero 5 _**conversacion**_

Tenma es bueno intercambiar ideas y opiniones con gente que es muy agradable

Sakuma intenta platicar con Fudo pero no lo deja ni hablar cosa que obiamente lo hace enfadar y se va

Al final tenma se dio por vencido

Sakuma Yuuto Kido ¿como lo has logrado? no tienes una pizca ni de encanto ni de gracia y aun asi tienes muchos amigos

Kido no hace mas que sonreir -bueno es con el tiempo- se va de ahi con los chicos y deja pensndo a sakuma

FIN

¿que les parecio? la verdad lei varios fics de este tipo y dije porque no espero comentarios peticiones y sujerencias para las peticiones no se valen un show mas ni flap jack ya que no he visto esas series hasta pronto


	2. Chapter 2

PADORIAS A LA INAZUMA

CAPITULO DOS

Serie a padodiar el laboratorio de dexter

capitulo la galleta de la mala fortuna

Un dia todos los chicos entrenaban como siempre hasta que

Aki ya vengan a comer

haruna(comiendo una galleta) hermano ¿que haces?

kido planeando las estrategias del siguiente partido

haruna ¿quieres una galleta?

kido no gracias

haruna(saca una liga china) mira hermano lo que encontre

kido haruna ya te dije que...

De pronto haruna mete la liga en el dedo de su hermano y la puede safar asi que mete su dedo en el otro extremo

Haruna mira estamos unidos

kido(perdiendo la paciencia) obiamente estamos unidos SOMOS HERMANOS TONTERRIMA

haruna NO TORPE DE VERDAD ESTAMOS UNIDOS

kido a ver (trata de safarse ) no se puede

haruna debe de tener instrucciones "_fabricado en el barrio chino lavar en seco_" eso es iremos al barrio chino ahora mismo (se echa a correr)

kido oye haruna ¿no seria mejor si tomamos el autobus?

En el autobus

haruna tenias razon yuuto el autobus es mucho mejor (ella va comodamente mientras el apenas puede sostenerse)

Ya en el barrio chino

Haruna hola ¿hay alguien?

anciano si diganme jovencitos

haruna vera mi hermano y yo venimos de los suburbios para...

anciano amm de los suburbios ¿estan interesados en el nuevo didi cuacua

haruna pero...

anciano o ¿quienen un buda de la suerte?

haruna pero...

anciano les puedo hacer un descuento

kido ESCUCHEME BIEN VIEJITO BARBAS DE CHIVO NO QUEREMOS SUS ARTICULOS SOBREVALUADOS ESTAMOS AQUI PORQUE MI HERMANA Y YO ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS EN UNO DE SUS APARATOS DE TORTURA

anciano si es uno de los nuestros la mejor calidad si señor

haruna y ¿como nos lo quitamos?

anciano no se puede se quedaran atrapados asi para siempre

Imaginacion de haruna

Kido anciano vamos haruna camina mas aprisa

Fin de la imaginacion de haruna

Haruna NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

anciano escandalosa tranquilos hay una forma

Total de que el viejito los convencio de que los ayudaria si iban a recojer unas cosas por el haciendoles creer que esa seria una aventura mistica y como ambos eran otakus de hueso colorado aceptaron primero tenian que recojer una tela luego comprar pescado y por ultimo un monton de bambu

Kido ya volvimos

anciano muy bien

haruna ¿y como es la magia?

anciano no entiendo

kido yo tambien tengo curiosidad por saber como estas cosas nos sacaran de esta descabellada situacion

anciano aha no solo tenia que recoger esto despues de cerrar

haruna osea ¿que no hay magia?

anciano nop

haruna(a punto de llorar) yuuto no hay magia

kido OIGA ESCUCHE SEÑOR TRAJIMOS TODO LO QUE NOS PIDIO ASI QUE QUITENOS ESTA COCHINADA

anciano esta bien solo tienen que unirse como buenos hermanos y seran libres(los libera)

kido genial mi dedo

haruna mi lindo dedo

Ya afuera

Haurna yuuto ya casi es hora de cenar ¿como volvemos a casa?

kido tengo una idea

Mientras en la mancion kido

Sra kido cielo porque ordenaste comida china si tengo algo delicioso preparado en el horno

sr kido yo no fui(sale yutto de la caja)

sra kido yuuto ¿donde esta tu hermana?

sr kido creo que se atoro en el pou kao

kido eso la hace una galleta de la mala fortuna

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

PARODIAS A LA INAZUMA

CAPITULO TRES

Serie a parodiar el laboratorio de dexter

capitulo amigos justicieros dime tio sam

presentando a kido como mayor america

afrodi como vanhalen

tachimucai como giganton

kageyama tio sam

Narradora Los amigos justicieros tres de los mas poderosos heroes del planeta unen sus fuerzas para encarar el reto a la luz del dia

protagonistas mayor asia afrodi y el invencible tachimucai los amigos justicieros

Kido dime tio kageyama

_**Lunes:**_

Kido AMIGOS JUSTICIEROS ASAMBLEA( nadie le hace caso) AMIGOS JUSTICIEROS ASAMBLEA (silencio sepulcral) ASAMBLEA ASAMBLEA ASAMBLEA

Afrodi ¿porque gritas ? estamos aqui ¬¬

Kido he visto que han estado flojos ultimamente asi que he decidido que nos pondremos en forma asi que cuando yo diga amigos justicieros asamblea quiero que entren dramaticamente asi(saca un titere) amigos justicieros asamblea MAYOR ASIA (entra de forma dramatica) ¿ven?

Afrodi y eso como para que

Kido en este momento enfrentaremos el mayor desafio que hemos tenido mi tio kageyama viene a visitarnos el sabado

Afrodi y eso que¬¬

Kido no entienden el siempre ha sido muy estricto y quiero que todo este en perfecto orden

Flash back

Kageyama un heroe japones debe ser leal hasta el final ahora saluda y jura lealtad a la bandera

Kido juro lealtad a la bandera del imperio japones

Kageyama otravez

Kido juro lealtad ala bandera

Kageyama otravez

kido juro lealtad ala bandera

kageyama ahora quiero que des un vuelta olimpica y no olvides saludar

Fin del flash back

Kido que dias aquellos asi que empezaremos a mejorar hoy bien ¿listos? AMIGOS JUSTICIEROS ASAMBLEA (Afrodi y tachimukai intentan entrar dramaticamente pero no dan una) creo que esta sera una larga semana¬¬

_**Martes:**_

Kido mi tio exige buenos modales en la mesa cuando tomen el cafe arqueen el meñique asi(arquea el meñique) bien vamos aver como lo haces afrodi( Afrodi logra hacerlo bien) ¿que tal tu tachi? (lo intenta pero no puede) VAMOS ARQUEA EL MEÑIQUE ARQUEA EL MEÑIQUE (debido a su fuerza noquea al mayor)

_**Miercoles:**_

Kido deben caminar perfectamente (pone un monton de libros en la cabeza de tachimikai) bien tachi ahora intenta caminar(lo intenta pero se cae encima de kido)

_**Jueves:**_

Kido esta casa esta hecha eun desastre hay que limpiarla (lava los platos aprovechando su super velocidad) que bien se oye la limpieza

Mientras Afrodi sacude con el poder de su musica la sala tachimukai limpia su habitacion o eso intenta

Tachimikai cuarto sucio tachimukai limpiar (rompe el suelo y todos sus juguetes van a dar al departamento de abajo)

Dr chapatin ¿oiste eso?

Doña nieves creo que son los chicos locos de arriba

_**Viernes:**_

Kido ahora hay que cambiar sus vestimentas Afrodi esa ropa esta hecha tirones y Tachimukai eres un impunico enseñas mucha carne esto es inceptable

Mas tarde

Kido bien ahora afrodi eres el ejemplo de un verdadero deportista japones(afrodi esta vestido como eyeshield 21) y tu tachimukai eres el ejemplo de un hombre de negocios (tachimikai esta vestido contraje y corbata) mi tio estara tan complcido

Tachimukai ¿tachimukai aplastar?

Afrodi espera a que se valla el tio

_**Sabado:**_

Kido AMIGOS JUSTICIEROS ASAMBLEA EL MEJOR CORREDOR DE LA NFL JAPON EL DIOS DEL ROCK AFRODI

Afrodi( entra pero se cae) ay mi espalda

Kido EXCELENTE EJECUTIVO DUEÑO DE SU PROPIO DESPACHO EL INVENCIBLE TACHIMUKAI

Tachimukai tachimukai querer reporte en su escritorio mañana o tachimukai aplastar hasta yo me la crei

Kido NO NO NO NO afrodi corre mas rapido y tachimukai esa camisa no va con la corbata asi que practicaremos otravez y otravez hasta que nos salga bien (afrodi y tachimukai le dirijen una mirada asecina) amm ¿que pasa chicos tal vez exiji demasiado?

En ese momento afrodi y tachimukai se lanzan sobre el y comienza un pleito entre los tres super heroes dejando la casa en completo desastre y a alos otros dos con los mismos trajes de siempre y para colmo tocan el timbre

Kido(resignado) ono es mi tio y este lugar es un desastre afrodi abre la puerta

Afrodi (abre la puerta ) caspita

Tio kageyama (vestido como hippi) ¿que onda mi buen?

Kido (asombrado) tio ¿que le paso?

Tio kageyama el doctor dijo que estaba muy tenso que debia relajarme y sabes que me siento genial ¿estos son tus cuates? ¿que hongo batos?

Afrodi valla

Tachimukai genial

Kido se desmaya

Tio kageyama no hay que ser paz y amor carnal

Fin

Hola como ven esta es una parodia del laboratorio de dexter al igual que la anterior hay mucho de donde escojer en esta serie ahora las aclaraciones escoji a kido como el mayor porque me parece que es bastante estricto afrodi como van halen porque me tambien es un "dios" y al igual que el es relajado y medio valegorro jeje y a tachi como giganton no por su fisico sino por lo ingenuo que es muchas gracias por sus peticiones en especial a destraik matsumoto el show que me pides se llama el escuadron de los super heroes pero para cumplirte tu peticion necesito que me envies por reweiw o por pm el nombre del capitulo y los super heroes que parodiaria cada uno ya que por ser mas de accion que de comedia no hay muchas opciones de esta serie sin mas me despidio no sin antes recordarles que para peticiones no se valen los siguientes shows un show mas flap jack hora de aventura y mucho menos ben 10

matane


	4. Chapter 4

PARODIAS A LA INAZUMA

CAPITULO CUATRO

Serie a parodiar bob esponja

capitulo vigilante de aula (nota casi no he visto esta serie si me equivoco corriganme)

para fany taka

presentando a

kasemaru bob esponja

endo patricio estrella

hitomiko sra poof

Era un dia comun y corriente Ishirouta kasemaru va como siempre a su secundaria aunque hoy no va solo su mejor amigo Satoru Endo lo acompaña

Hitomiko - hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero el es Satoru y se integra con nosotros en la clase ,bien vamos a comenzar

La clase va bien hasta que Kasemaru comienza a escuchar ruidos raros para cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que su amigo era quien los hacia

Kasemaru - Endo guarda silencio la maestra puede escucharte

Hitomiko-ichirouta ¿tienes algo que compartir con el resto de la clase?

Kasemaru- no señorita

Hitomiko -entonces guarda silencio

Mas tarde

Endo- kasemaru oye kasemaru

Kasemaru-¿que quieres Endo?

Endo- mira(le muestra un dibujo de la maestra el cual decia "la flaca malvada")

Kasemaru -endo guarda eso (antes de que pudiera decir nada la maestra ve el dibujo en sus manos)

Hitomiko(furiosa)-Ichirouta Kasemaru no puedo creerlo de ti ahora mismo perderas una estrella(se dirige hasta un muro done estan todas las estrellas y quita una de su nombre)

Kasemaru- NO NO LO HAGA PORFAVOR

Hitomiko- te devolvere tu estrella cuando te hayas comportado soy una flaca malvada ¿no?

Kasemaru- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El pobre de Kasemaru trataba de concentrarse en la clase pero nomas no podia porque Endo estaba haciendo de las suyas provocando que fuera enviado al rincon cosa que fue tremendo castigo para el ya que estaba sentado hasta enfrente y en el rincon no podia ver ni escuchar nada, las cosas empeoraron cuando Endo comenzo a lanzarle bolitas de papel y por mas que lo ignoraba volvio a llamar su atencion si de porsi estaba furioso por lo de la estrella esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Kasemaru - SUFICIENTE (comienza la lanzar bolitas de papel y para su desgracia una cae en el escritorio de la maestra)

Hitomiko -YA BASTA

Endo y Kasemaru- el empezo

Hitomiko - NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN EMPEZO AMBOS SE QUERARAN CASTIGADOS HASTA QUE APRENDAN LA LECCION

Y dicho y hecho los dos examigos porque ya no se hablaban se quedaron castigados durante el recreo y debian cuidar un huevo que estaba encubado en una pecera con un foco que le daba calor si este se apagaba el polluelo moriria sin remedio,ninguno tenia intencion de disculparse hasta que de pronto el foco comenzo a apagarse

Kasemaru -¡ay no el foco que da calor a larry se esta apagando!

Endo-¿quien es larry? ¬¬

Kasemaru - es nuestra mascota si ese foco se apaga se puede morir

Endo -¿QUEE? ¡ HAY QUE HACER ALGO!

Kasemaru -tengo una idea ayudame

Ambos hacen una escalera para poder alcanzar el foco de repuesto para rapidamente cambiarlo valla que fue un gran trabajo en equipo y entre los dos salvaron a su mascota

Hitomiko -muy buen trabajo chicos estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes

Kasemaru -¿enserio?

Hitomiko a si es lograron superar sus diferencias y trabajar en equipo bien hecho

Endo- gracias :)

Y asi la clase continuo de manera normal y Endo prometio comportarse y no volver a meter en problemas a su amigo

Fin

¿Que te parecio fany ? espero te haya gustado, como mencione antes no conosco bien la serie asi que se veran muy pocas parodias de bob esponja para peticiones necesito me envien serie,episodio y si es posible personajes,los shows que acepto de nick son bob esponja (muy pocos) icarly los pinguinos de madagascar y victorius,cartoon network : el laboratorio de dexter,las chicas superpoderosas las sombrias aventuras de billy y mandy (solo primera y segunda temporada) mansion foster el campamento de lazlo hihi puffy ami yumi sr young y la cq

otros 31 minutos,el chavo del ocho y la familia peluche hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

PADORIAS A LA INAZUMA

CAPITULO CINCO

Serie a padoriar Icarly

Capitulo prometo no decirlo

presentando a touko como carly

rika como sam

kido como fredy

tsunami como spencer

hibiky como director frankilin

kudo como el maestro

Era un dia comun y corriente en raimon Touko estaba bastante nerviosa ya que ese dia iba a recibir la calificacion de su reporte de biologia si sacaba buena calificacion se iria con 10 en todo el semestre y en ese momento el maestro Kudo estaba entregando los reportes

Kudo(entregando calificacion) - horrible, asqueroso, terrible felicidades Touko el mejor de la clase

Touko- valla gracias maestro de verdad no sabe lo mucho que... 9 pero si usted dijo que era el mejor

Kudo- si pero fue impreso con un papel de tres hollitos lo cual odio

Touko no se preocupe lo volvere a imprimir en papel sin imperfecciones

Kudo- los reportes se entregan una vez niñita ingenua ahora retirate

Mas tarde de camino a casa

Rika- deberiamos decir en el programa de hoy que le avienten huevos a la casa del maestro Kudo

Touko- no, creo que le gustara porque no tiene tres hollitos (entran a la casa)

Tsunami(haciendo una escultura)- hola niña

Touko- ¿que es eso?

Tsunami - es mi nueva escultura una a gigante que representa lo aplicada que eres

Touko(a punto de llorar) gracias pero no saque puro diez

Rika- el odioso del maestro Kudo le puso nueve en su reporte

Kido- el maestro Kudo es el maestro mas estiricto de todos

Tsunami - si lo se me mando una vez a detencion por jugar en el almuerzo con un tenedor

Touko- oye podrias sacar esa a de aqui no quiero que me recuerde lo aplicada que pude haber sido

Tsunami -aww ¿quien la quere?

Touko -tu

Al dia siguente

Grabadora- director hibiki Rika Urarabe esta aqui para su cita semanal

Hibiki- hagala pasar (rika entra a la direccion) muy bien Rika ¿que hiciste hoy?

Rika- bueno pues le grite a la maestra Hitomiko por reprobarme un examen

Hibiki- ¿y porque reprobaste?

Rika- porque no conteste nada ah y ademas le arroje a Satoru una rebanada de pizza

Hibiki -y ¿porque lo hiciste?

Rika- estaba en el suelo no me la iba a comer

Hibiki. -mira Rika esto no...

Secretaria - disculpe la interupcion Sr Hibiki lamento interrumpir pero no puedo pasar las calificacines finales

Hibiki -bien lo haremos desde aqui (surrando) la contraseña es Hibiki 123 y el nombre de usuario es buen Sigmund

Secretaria - bien lo hare enseguida

Hibiki- oiga ¿sabe como quitar las manchas de una corbata?

Secretaria- claro que si señor

Hibiki -bien Rika tengo que salir un momento no rompas nada

Rika- no se lo prometo

Mientras el director no esta ella aprovecha para cambiar la calificacion de Touko por un 10 cambia tambien unas cuantas suyas y por ultimo las de su amigo Yuuto pues le debia 40 yens y creyo que seria buena forma de pagarselo cuando se lo conto a su amiga le hiso prometer con un juramento de tobillo que no se lo diria a nadie con la condicion de que Yuuto era el unico que podia saberlo

Mas tarde en casa de Kido

Kido- tengo que decirlo

Touko(sosteniendolo) - no puedes me lo prometiste ami y yo se lo prometi a Rika

Kido-¿porque tenia que cambiar mis calificaciones?

Touko- porque te debia 40 yens y creyo que asi estarian a mano

Kido- genial ya perdi 40 yens ¬¬

Touko- Yuu concentrate ¿hay modo de cambiar las notas?

kido- si pero para ello tengo que accesar asu coneccion warp es facil juego de niños

Touko -bien entonces durante la clase de computacion entraras a su coneccion

Kido - deacuerdo otra cosa si me derribaste fue porque no estaba listo

Touko -¿estas listo ahora?

Kido -si por (lo derriba) no se lo digas a nadie ¬¬

Al otro dia mientras Touko distrae al maestro Yuuto logra accesar a la computadora de la escuela asi tenia accseso a toda la informacion de la misma desde el cumpleaños de director hasta las calificaciones pero justo cuando estaba apunto de corregir unos agentes de la policia computacional rodean la casa

Agente - esta es una coneccion no autorisada necesitamos hablar con sus padres o algun adulto responsable

Touko- Josuke

Tsunami - estoy tomando un baño de burbujas

Touko ¿iremos a prision?

Kido - yo no quiero ir a prision

Ambos (abarazados) iremos a prision

Mas tarde

Tsunami -¿ juguito para los caballeros?

Hibiki- esto no tiene sentido Touko y Yuuto son estudiantes ejemplares

Agente- se detecto una coneccion no autorisada que llega hasta aqui

Tsunami- Touko ¿porque?

Touko- amm porque escuchamos rumores de que hoy era su cumpleaños y queriamos confirmarlo

Kido- ee si para darle un buen regalo

Hibiki -¿ya lo ve? le dije que eran buenos chicos ¿y donde esta?

Touko ¿que cosa?

Hibiki dijeron que tenian un regalo para mi

Kido- ¿nos disculpa un segundo? (se van a la cocina?

En la cocina

Touko- ¿PORQUE LE DIJISTE SOBRE EL REGALO?

Kido- PORQUE LE DIJISTE DEL CUMPLEAÑOS

Touko-¿QUE VAMOS A HACER?

Kido- NO SE

Touko- YO TAMPOCO SE amm tengo una idea (desconecta su horno de microhondas y ambos salen de ahi)

Ambos- feliz cumpleaños

Hibiki un horno de microhondas es maravilloso

Kido- es de mil cien wats

Touko- es uno bueno

Al dia siguente

Touko bueno se entregaron las notas es el final

Kido (suspirando) si me siento sucio

Touko si yo tambien me siento mal

Rika - hola Touko hola Yuuto (ambos le dirijen una mirada asesina) ¿cual es su problema?

Kido- tu lo eres

Touko por tratar de cambiar las notas Yuu tuvo que entrar a la coneccion de la escuela , entonce la agencia computacional llego a mi casa

Rika-¿me echaron de cabeza?

Touko- no

Kido- tuvimos que mentirle al director Hibiki

Touko regalamos mi horno de microhondas

Kido- de mil cien wats

Touko - y todo por guardar tu sucio secretito

Rika- bueno ya vean el lado amable hubo un error en la cafeteria serviran elotitos

Touko-¿no puedes ver lo molestos que estamos?

Kido- no nos importan los elotes

Touko- aunque esten sabrosos, me siento culpable

Rika - tranqula pronto podras mentir y no sentir nada

Mas tarde al llegar a casa encuentra de nuevo a Tsunami haciendo la escultura de la A gigantesca pues el ya habia recibido las calificaciones de su hermanita

Touko- hola

Tsunami - mentirosa

Touko ¿que?

Tsunami - dijiste que no tendrias puros dieces niña pero si los tuviste estoy tan orgulloso parece que Kudo siempre si te dio lo que merecias

Rika - si se merecia esa nota

Tsunami ademas llame a papa y le conte de todos tus dieces y me pidio que te comprara esto( saca una enorme pantalla) ¿porque no te veo alegre?

Touko si lo estoy pero ya tengo muchas cosas lindas porque no mejor se la das a los pobres

Tsunami los pobres no pueden pagar cable

Touko- estare arriba

Tsunami¿ que le pasa?

Rika- esta dramatica

Tsunami- ¿porque?

Touko - los pobres no pueden pagar cable

Al dia siguiente

Kido- hola wow ¿que te paso? te ves horrible

Touko -(sarcastica) gracias a las chicas les gusta oir eso ¬¬

Kido- oye yo me referia a...

Touko- ya se que me veo horrible no dormi nada anoche la culpa esta matandome

Kido- si ami tambien

Touko - pues resulta que Josuke ya se entero de las calificaciones y me compro una enorme pantalla ¿como dormir con millones de pulgadas de culpa frente a mi? ademas ve mis uñitas(le muestra las manos)

Kido- que asco ¿que te paso?

Touko- las mordi todas hasta la coticula soy una chica de 15 años con uñas espantosas

Rika- Touko estas entre los diez mejores

Kido- sacaste a Natsumi Raimon de la lista

Natsumi (a punto de llorar) felicidades Touko

Touko - awww

Al anochecer los chicos tenian que prepararse para su web show ITouko el cual conducian las chicas y Yuuto trabajaba en el como productor tecnico este era un show muy popular pero Touko no se sentia de humor para nada

Kido- en 5,4 ,3, 2

Rika- hola gente de la tierra y del espacio, soy Rika

Touko- y yo soy culpable

Rika - Touko

Touko- este sera un show especial

Rika- bueno les garantizamos que sera un show excelente Touko , Touko

Touko- YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO (se va corriendo) Josuke

Tsunami crei que i touko

Touko Josuke no saque puro diez Rika cambio la calificacion Yuu y yo tratamos de arreglarlo por eso vino la policia computacional le mentimos al director porque le prometi a Rika no decir nada

Tsunami y ¿tengo que desacer la escultura?

Touko¿que voy a hacer?

Rika- ¿que paso?

Touko lo siento Rika tuve que decirle todo a Josuke

Rika ¿en que clase de mundo vivimos si no se respeta un jurameto de tobillo?

Touko -lo lamento pero la culpa me comia viva

Tsunami -bueno a veces es mejor decir la verdad que mantener una promesa otra cosa

Touko ¿que?

Tsunami- tienes una A en el trasero

Touko es tan vergonsoso

Total de que al otro dia Touko fue a hablar con el director echandose por completo la culpa cosa que Hibiki no creyo pues hacia unos diez minutos que Yuuto le habia ido a decir que el habia invadido la computadora para cambiar la calificacion de Touko hasta que Rika fue a aclarar todo fue cuando Hibiki le creyo

Rika - deacuredo fui yo ¿contento? si ellos no dijeron nada fue porque me prometieron no hacerlo eso no se le hace a los amigos

Hibiki - eso si me parece creible

Touko- ¿no estamos en problemas?

Hibiki-¿me puedo quedar con el microhondas?

Touko es todo suyo

Hibiki bien tu y Yuuto pueden irse, en cuanto a Rika

Rika digalo ya

Hibiki detencion dos semanas seis semanas lo siento Rika

Rika bueno tenia que aprender ¿no?

Hibiki bien hora de asamblea vamonos(pero Rika no se va)

Rika pongamos una a la semana y dos semanas(Touko la jala de los cabellos) AWW DUELE DUELE

Fin

Hola esta vez le cambie y se me ocurrio hacer una de I carly espero les haya gustado sigo en espera de peticiones

matane


	6. Chapter 6

PARODIAS A LA INAZUMA  
CAPITULO SEIS

Serie a parodiar las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy

Capítulo Billy el vikingo

Presentando a

Tenma como Billy

Aoi como Mandy

Kido como puro hueso

Para isagamboa7

Cierto día en la ciudad inazuma estaban Tenma y Aoi en el laboratorio del entrenador Kido este quería mostrarles su nuevo invento un portal que podía ir a cualquier parte pero justo cuando estaban a punto de abrir el portal sin querer tenma es trasportado ahí y en su lugar un vikingo loco entra en escena haciendo destrozos y creyendo que ese lugar era el vanhala

Aoi-entrenador tenemos que ir por Tenma antes de que a su mama le dé el patatús

Kido-¿no podemos dejarlo ahí?

Aoi no ¬¬

Kido- está bien vamos ¬¬

Mientras en el vanhala

Odin- bienvenido guerrero yo soy Odin dios padre y esto es el vanhala aquí vienen los guerreros que luchan por la libertad te dare un tour por el lugar primero esta es la fuente del vanhala aquí solo fluye cerveza de raíz (tenma corre a beber un poco) jaja se ve que estas sediento guerrero ven te enseñare el resto del lugar

Tenma está bien XD

Odin aquí están el resto de los dioses y los guerreros que han venido en este comedor puedes comer todo lo que quieras mira te presento a Thor mi hijo

Thor- ¿cómo estas guerrero?

Tenma hola

Odin y este es Loki el travieso (se ve a Loki jugando con una liga) mucho cuidado Loki recuerda lo que paso la última vez (señala su ojo tuerto)

Mientras en la ciudad Inazuma

Kido- la única forma de traer de vuelta a Tenma es regresando al vikingo a su lugar de origen

Aoi ¿y dónde está? (se ve al vikingo correr y gritar por todos lados)

Kido ahí ¬¬

Aoi vamos entrenador

Mientras

Odin –y aquí peleamos con nuestras armas y si alguien cae (un vikingo es golpeado y regresa al comedor) regresamos al comedor a seguir comiendo

Tenma- ¿ósea que aquí solo comen y pelean?

Odin si así es aquí en el vanhala

Tenma genial

Más tarde

Las cosas se habían salido de control, pues tenma se había adaptado bastante bien al vanhala a tal grado de provocar destrozos y apoderarse del martillo de Thor por suerte Aoi y el entrenador kido lo habían encontrado

Aoi-muy bien ya buscamos en el inframundo en el cielo y en el purgatorio y no hay señal de tenma

Kido-recuerda lo que nos dijeron en el mictlan tenma está en todas partes en la tierra, en el cielo y en el aire

Aoi- mire ahí está (ven a tenma golpeando a medio mundo con el martillo) muy bien tenma se acabó el juego

Kido- es hora de regresar a casa tenma

Intentan regresarlo pero no lo consiguen pues el los golpea con el martillo al final se dieron por vencidos y decidieron dejarlo ahí después de todo el y el vikingo no tenían mucha diferencia , y asi Tenma se convirtió en el rey de los vikingos teniendo un reinado justo por toda la eternidad

Fin

Feliz cumple Isa chan aunque tardío jeje espero te haya gustado la próxima semana habrá otra parodia de Icarly mientras sigo en espera de peticiones

Matane


End file.
